Dieing and Returning
by TenshiYami
Summary: This came from a Chatroon from Animerevolution I got the idea. This is a sad tail but its a cross over for many anime


GA: Okey for my own personal amusemnet this is from characters of the chatroom. We do not own the copywritted guys.. But we own ourselves and this is for them ;-)  
ChibiGA: I'm enjoying this.. Here everyone!  
Disclaimers: I do not own Battle Athletes, Wiess, Or Gundam Wing. Nor do I own the song Forever17 by Zoegirl. I do own rain and halo the rest belongs to their rightful owners.  
  
Title: Dieing and returning.  
  
_Never thought it would be me, Living in a shattered dream. Could this be the end for me?_  
  
Rain was walking to just get to the studio. She heard tires screatch but it was just to late as she tured and got hit by the car. She had hit it very hard the windsheild breaking as she rolled over the top of the car. She laid on the ground her red hair spilled everywhere. Someone came out hearing the screetching and called the hospital. She was taken to the hospital right away.  
  
_What I wouldn't give to have. A life to live a day to plan. Instead I'll be forever Seventeen. Could had lived every dream, Could have been most anything. Could Someone wake me up. I haven't lived yet. I'm only seventeen. God, did you forget. I'm just a baby? And I don't wanna be, Forever seventeen._  
  
She got rushed immediately to the hospital. The doctors started working right away as the nurse took the paper in her hand away. She was only seventeen, or so she looked. Having been put in time suspicion she didn't age although she should of. Her mind was older than her body so she would look like Seventeen to nineteen. But now she was going to be forever seventeen if she died.  
  
_I'll never had a bed to make. A test to take, a summer day. I'll always forever seventeen. Could have had a family. If things had worked out differently. Instead I'll be forever seventeen._  
  
She had a family, but her little girl had already died in the war. But now she had a chance to start a new family with someone who she loved. A fresh new start but now she couldn't even do that. She was laying there as the doctors tried harder to bring her back to life but it didn't seem to work. She was fading very fast. The nurse dialed the number and Halo picked it up with a smile. "Hello how can I help you?" The nurse was concerned. "Yes, we're you expecting a miss Peaceman to come to you ma'am?" Halo almost chocked holding back anything. She hated when people said things like that. "Yes, Whats wrong?"  
"She's in the ER Ma'am. She's been hit by a hit and run driver and things aren't looking so good." The nurse said. Halo held back her tears and nodded. "We're on our way.." Tears came down as she hung up the phone.  
  
_Could Someone wake me up. I haven't lived yet. I'm only seventeen. God, did you forget. I'm just a baby? And I don't wanna be, Forever seventeen._  
  
Halo came out tears flowing down her cheek as she looked at all her friends. "Koi? Whats wrong?" Trowa came over to her and she looked at them all. "Its Rain.. She's in the hospital, she's been hit by a hit and run driver." Halo's voice was saddened as she held off the tears. Everyone got up and started getting out of the studio. The youngest one of the bunch ran out his brown hair shown as he made a streak to the hospital. As they got their the nurses filled them out on what was happening to Rain. And they all waited in the emergency waiting area as they listened for what was happening.  
  
_In a matter of a moment. Life fell before my eyes. And now I'm looking at the meaning of. The miracle of Life. Where are we going without even knowing his love? The answer deep inside._  
  
The doctors looked at Rain, she looked so peaceful where she was. Away from everyone, she could see flashes of her friends of Halo but she wouldn't be their for the babies birth now. She was dead and she knew it. The doctors went out of the room shaking their heads many went to the other patients that they had to look after. The nurse talked to the doctor and pointed over to the group of people waiting. Halo looked at the doctor and steps away from Trowa. "I'm sorry miss.. We just couldn't save her there was to much blood loss. I'm truly sorry, but she's dead." Halo looked at the doctors tears coming down her face as she went to Trowa. He could tell what was wrong and hugged her. "Its ok koi.. its ok.." Halo shook her head and looked at them. "She's dead... Rain's gone Tro, she was suppose to be alive.. She.." He hugged her close as she began crying.   
Duo blinked he cursed himself as he thought about their fights and other things that happened between them. He looked at Akari and hugged her both of them were crying while they held onto each other. Sara looked at Streak, he was in his human form and she went into his chest crying. Her friend was dead and there was nothing. He even cried his old koi was dead and his friend was also dead. Everyone was crying holding onto each other. While Omi blinked he left her, He cursed himself as another loved one had died. If only he had been there he could of maybe of saved her. But even he could not change Fate and Destiny's path for Rain. He didn't show any emotions but he was very much upset. The doctors let them go in by two by two. And Omi was the last one to go in. He looked at Rain she seemed so much at peace there. A tear rolled down his eye as he touched her hand. She was dead and he could feel it. He kissed her on the lips and walked out. Tears now shedding he couldn't believe that he let her die. If only he had been there to protect her.  
  
_So don't give up. You haven't lived yet your only seventeen. God did not forget. You just a baby. Forever Seventeen_  
  
Rain shook her head of where she was. "I can't! I have to go back. My friends need me I have to go back now!" Rain shouted and her wish was granted. Rain's body jumped up out of the bed as she inhaled sharply. Pain from the crash hit her body and she whimpered lightly. The monitors were beeping as the Nurses blinked in shock and ran in there with doctors. The doctors and nurses blink "Your dead!?!" The nurse nearly shouted and Rain just groaned in pain. After a few hours they went out and everyone got to came in. Omi came up beside Rain and grabbed her hand he smiled at kissed her head. "Hi Omi..." Omi smiled at her everyone was smiling at her drying up there tears. "hi love.. glad your ok.." Omi smiled. "Hi everyone..." Everyone smiled at Rain. 


End file.
